


Benjamin Britten - Op 31, 4th movement

by republic



Series: Theme and Variations [11]
Category: Spirit - George Roux (Painting 1885)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Series: Theme and Variations [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Benjamin Britten - Op 31, 4th movement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



"You're very lucky," the consultant said, "we've caught this early enough that it's treatable. But how did you know something was wrong? You don't have any of the usual symptoms"

"Oh, my mother told me"

"Your mother? You said she died 10 years ago!"

"Well, yes, I suppose it was her ghost."

"You're telling me your mother's ghost told you that you were ill? That you needed a CT scan?"

"Yes, she came to me last night, and sat at the piano. She began to play, a haunting but beautiful melody, and then she sang:

'Oh Rose, thou art sick;'"


End file.
